Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus
by Thunderbolt Blast
Summary: Gaea has been defeated, but a new danger arises in the form of the dreaded Mary Sues: creatures of inhuman perfection that revive and strengthen hordes of monsters from the depths of Tartarus. The outbreaks are linked back to whole archives of bad fanfiction, and drastic times call for drastic measures—in this case, a boot camp for fan writers.
1. A Bizarre Camp Enrollment

**Notes: **Credit for this idea goes to Miss Cam, who first created it with her Official Fanfiction University of Middle-Earth.

* * *

On the six-hundredth floor of the Empire State Building, in a throne room within a great palace, all was eerily silent. If a bystander came upon the scene just then, it was likely they would have mistaken it for a picture of it rather than the actual thing. That is, if they'd been able to see it at all, given that the six-hundredth floor didn't exist to mortals.

Out of context, the scene was rather strange. The entire Olympian Council was assembled, all gods present and seated in their thrones, Zeus at the head as usual. But what wasn't usual was the paper he had grasped in one hand, held before the ten teenage demigods, a centaur, and a mortal grouped before him.

The king of the gods looked older and more worn than usual, lines creasing the folds beneath his eyes as if he'd recently suffered from a severe lack of sleep. His jaw was set as he scanned the paper, clutching it so tightly that it was starting to crumple in his fingers. The demigods, being responsible for giving him said paper, were beginning to look apprehensive as they surveyed his reaction. The mortal in particular looked edgy, as if waiting for an explosion. Only the oldest with them, the activities director of Camp Half-Blood, looked completely calm.

It was a bit of a strange group. All ten—Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, and Thalia—were children of the assembled gods, with their own issues and powers to deal with. Seven of them had been part of a recent prophecy. One had been turned into a tree at one point, another had been turned into a dandelion and a cornstalk. And two had lost their memories in a swap of two demigod camps, taking quests to retrieve them.

To fully explore just how much they'd gone through would take up ten books, which was what had landed them in the mess that'd brought them here in the first place.

Funnily enough, it was also how they'd met the mortal in the first place, but there'd be more on that later.

At last, Zeus spoke. He put the paper, now rather wrinkled and bent in on itself, down on the arm of his throne and cleared his throat.

"Am I correct," he began slowly in an irritated voice, rubbing one finger against his temple, "when I ask that, according to this paper, _mortals _are writing stories? About _us_? And _they _are responsible for the increasing monster outbreaks from Tartarus?"

The boy at the front of the group, known to all as Percy Jackson, rubbed the back of his head with one hand sheepishly. "Well...basically, yeah. We told you the monsters are called 'Mary Sues'—that's what the PPC said they were—and they've been getting pretty bad lately."

"It won't be for long," the girl beside him, Annabeth, put in. "We just need a separate place here for about a year. That's all."

The king of the gods stared long and hard at them both, as if seriously considering whether or not it'd be better to just zap them to ashes with a lightning bolt on the spot. "How exactly do you plan on maintaining this 'place'?"

"It will not be easy, my lord," Chiron replied. "We have found that the writing causing the new monster invasions come from many different people in many different locations, including countries outside the United States. However, we feel that if given sufficient resources and support from you, as well as your fellow gods, we will be able to manage those responsible for the writing in a sort of...camp, if you will. One similar to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter."

"The usual form is a university," the mortal, a stringy Asian girl who preferred to be called "Joanne Thunderbolt", put in. She pushed her glasses up her nose as she spoke, shifting slightly. "But we thought that a camp would fit better, because...well, you know."

Zeus's brow noticeably furrowed, but he said nothing for several long moments. There was a tense silence before he spoke again.

"And what would you call this 'camp'?" he asked, his tone now sounding slightly threatening in a manner akin to a thunderstorm on the brink of eruption. In this case, it sounded prepared to explode if not given an adequate response.

"Well, y'see, that's kind of complicated," a new voice piped up. Leo, with his usual dark curly hair and a self-assured grin, regarded Zeus rather casually. "Like the paper says, things like this are called Official Fanfiction Universities, but we thought of making it a camp instead because, you know, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter. So we're calling it the Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus—I thought of calling it Camp Half-Jupiter, for a compromise, but no one else agreed."

He said all of this in almost one complete breath, his voice taking on a slightly sulky edge at the end, as if he really had thought calling the camp Half-Jupiter would have been a good idea.

"That's really all there is to it," Jason added in a more level tone. His voice wavered slightly, and the girl next to him, Piper, squeezed his hand reassuringly. He continued, clearing his throat in a way similar to how Zeus had. "You don't have to participate in this, if you don't want to. We'll be running most of it. The agents will help us out on the ropes, and we can take it from there."

He trailed off slightly at the end of his last sentence, as if asking a question, and then stopped. Zeus was looking directly at him, and his imperious gaze seemed to soften, if only a small bit. He cast a glance first at Hera, who only gave a curt nod, and then at Poseidon, who did the same.

"I think my son has proven himself before to be trusted with this sort of endeavor, brother," the sea god said. "Do you trust yours, as well as your daughter's?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes slightly, but said nothing other than a gruff "hmph" in response. He raised his voice. "Very well, then. All in favor of this camp?"

There was a pause. Then, slowly, all the gods raised their hands as one.

* * *

_Tick, tock_. _Tick, tock_.

_Tap-tap_. _Tap-tap_.

In a teenage girl's bedroom, the clock showed that it was over two in the morning, and yet the sounds of its ticking were drowned out by the constant tapping noise of fingers hitting a laptop's keyboard repeatedly. To be specific, those fingers belonged to a teenage girl with straggly brown hair, brown eyes, huge glasses, and numerous freckles on her face, who was one of the many fanfic writers for an internationally popular book series, _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_.

With a final tap of the keyboard, Olivia Maxwell, better known as MrsJackson145 in the fanfiction community, clicked the "save" button and sat back, proudly admiring her work. She had just finished the fourth chapter of her newest fanfic, where her OC, Cattia Moonflower, had found out she was the daughter of Artemis and had joined a quest with Percy and Thalia. And typically, she wasn't one to brag (that often), but she was definitely sure this was the best one yet. Who wouldn't want to read about a girl whose beauty took up three whole paragraphs to describe, had an eternally virgin goddess for her mother, and knew how to kill a monster with a sword without any prior training? _And _she was Percy's soul mate, as proven in this chapter, where they'd declared their love to each other after he'd rescued her from Zethes' unwanted advances. Annabeth was conveniently dead, having been killed by a dragon two chapters earlier, so of course Cattia had comforted Percy in his time of grieving. Not that she hated Annabeth, but sometimes Percy/Annabeth had to take a backseat to the true pairing.

Best of all, her fanfic was about to reach a hundred reviews, all with mostly good feedback. Well, there were those stupid canon-thumpers that kept flaming her story when she worked so hard on it (they kept saying mean things like "Why would Artemis break her maiden vows after centuries of having them?" and "I think Annabeth is acting out-of-character") and called Cattia a "Mary Sue" (she totally wasn't perfect! She was clumsy, that counted as a personality flaw!).

"Maybe I should write a sequel after this," Olivia mused to herself as she clicked the "Manage Stories" button. There was only one fanfic listed, as the one she was updating—"Moon's Blossom on the Water"—was her first masterpiece to be written for the Percy Jackson fandom, complete with a drawing of Percy and Annabeth from Viria, but with Annabeth hastily scribbled over to look like Cattia, as the cover art (who cared if she was using and editing an artist's work without their permission or any credit for it?). Content/Chapters. Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Characters: Percy Jackson, OC. Rating: T. Language: English. Genres: Adventure/Romance. Summary: Cattia Moonflower always thought she was just a normal girl, until a gorgeous boy with sea green eyes stumbled into her life and changed it forever. Rated T for language! Read and review i suck at summaries! XDD

Add Chapter. She clicked the button that would surely net her more gushing reviews for her wonderful story...and nothing was added.

She frowned and clicked again. Still nothing.

Click. Nothing.

Click. Still nothing.

Soon, Olivia was pressing her computer mouse rapidly at about a million clicks per second, becoming increasingly desperate with each passing second that her computer remained frozen. "Just _work already_!" she finally screamed out in frustration, pounding a fist onto the keyboard. "Goddamn it, WORK!"

After what seemed like an eternity, she gave up and decided to restart it. Soon enough, when she reopened her fanfic, it was running the same as it always had. Now much calmer, she once again went through to the "Manage Stories" tab.

Add Chapter.

The very second that her cursor clicked the button, an arrow soared out of nowhere and pierced into her computer screen, impaling it until the pointed tip was sticking out through the back of the laptop. With a shower of sparks, the computer suffered an abrupt death.

Olivia blinked, her sleep-deprived brain not entirely able to fully register what had just happened. Then, when a stray spark burst out and landed on her desk, she jumped a foot into the air, screaming and hurling herself back across her office chair. The chair, however, jerked out from under her with all her flailing, leaving her to land on her bottom on the floor.

"Relax. That arrow wasn't supposed to kill you."

She stiffened, wondering briefly if she'd fallen asleep and this was all just one of her usual weird dreams. Then, slowly, she turned around.

None other than Thalia Grace stood there, in a gray parka with a Green Day T-shirt and quiver of arrows slung across her back, camouflage pants, and a silver circlet perched atop her head. The bow in her hand was drawn, as if she'd just let go of its string. She looked as if her book description had been brought completely to life: electric blue eyes, spiky black hair, and all. Even her voice sounded bizarrely like how Olivia had imagined it to be when reading the books.

However, considering that a character she'd thought was fictional was in her room, right now, standing there after having just destroyed her computer, Olivia could only gape. She was only able to mouth soundlessly for a few seconds before choking out, "How—who—you're—you're—"_  
_

"Thalia Grace, first lieutenant of Artemis, yeah." The Hunter smirked slightly. "I'd say 'nice to meet you', but I didn't come just to say hi. Trying to write a Percy Jackson fanfic? Sorry, but I'm afraid that's over for now. You've been chosen for the Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus."

"The—the what?" Olivia asked, not sure she'd heard right.

"The Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus," Thalia repeated. She pulled out an envelope, which was colored in a combination of bright orange and dark purple that looked as if someone had tried to mix them, but hadn't been able to mesh them together into a proper color. As if noticing her expression at the thing, which was of squinting her eyes as she looked at it due to the effect being near-blinding, Thalia slightly wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, the color's not great. It's oraple, the camp color. Jason and Percy made it last week when we started arguing whether or not the camp color should be orange for Camp Half-Blood or purple for Camp Jupiter. This was the compromise."

She opened the envelope, taking out a sheet of paper and handing it to Olivia. "Anyway, back to business. The Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus is where you'll be going if you want to be allowed to keep writing fanfics for Percy Jackson. If you don't want to go...well, too bad."

_The Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus_

_Teaching How to Write Good (or Semi-Good, or Decent, or Okay, or Readable) Fanfiction To Keep the Heroes Alive_

_Dear Fanfic Writer,_

_If you are reading this letter, this means that you have, unfortunately, been chosen for the Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus. As indicated by the name, this is a camp located in Olympus, home of the gods, run by the canon _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_/_Heroes of Olympus_ characters with the goal of teaching you and your peers how to write Percy Jackson fanfiction without mangling the plot, characters, spelling, punctuation, and grammar beyond recognition, or releasing Mary Sues and adding to the recent outbreaks of monsters from Tartarus. You are from now on forbidden to write any more Percy Jackson fanfiction until you receive your license from the camp, which requires passing all courses by the end of the year to be given. _

_The Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus holds a wide variety of courses and activities, all aimed to improve your writing skills and knowledge of Greek and Roman mythology, taught by canon Percy Jackson characters. This includes the gods, but don't expect to see them frequently. Do not try to glomp, tackle, or otherwise harass the staff, for they will be accompanied by an army of mini-Hellhounds that will attack at command. If you do, don't say I didn't warn you. To complete the admission process, please fill out the attached application form and sign the waiver._

_From,_

_Joanne Thunderbolt, Course Coordinator of OFCMO_

The form and waiver both clipped to the sheet were also in oraple, causing Olivia to wrinkle her nose. This dream, if it was a dream (and it had to be, why else would _Thalia _be in her room?), was getting weirder and weirder by the second. But it couldn't hurt to play along for now. She'd wake up anyway.

With that reassuring thought in mind, she grabbed her favorite turquoise glitter gel pen from her desk and began to write, while Thalia looked on.

**Name:** Olivia Maxwell**  
**

**Age: **13

**Gender:** Girl

**Species: **Mortal, but i wanna be a demigod! that'd be so awesome!

**If demigod, who is your preferred parent? **Artemis! she's goddess of the night and hunting and the wild and i like the night better than day and she has no other children, so why not?

**If female, are you a Hunter of Artemis? **no, but i'd be her daughter!

**Greek or Roman?: **Greek, duhh!

**Please describe your appearance: **I'm 5'5'', and I have brown hair and brown eyes and glasses and some freckles.

**Do you have any special abilities? **i can write better than everyone in my english class, lol!

**Fatal flaw: **what's a fatal flaw? Probably loyalty to my friends like percy

**Do you have any particular fears/allergies/worst nightmares?** i'm afraid of stupidity, lmao!

**Weapon of choice: **Celestial bronze sword! it transforms from a hair clip!

**Gods or Titans?: **gods, obviously!

**Have you read all the books? If not, how many? **I read all the books! Percy Jackson 4life!

**Have you watched the movies? **yeah, i watched the lightning thief once. It was sooo horrible!

**Who is/are your favorite character(s)? **Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Thalia, Nico, Leo, Reyna

**Who is/are your least favorite character(s)? Why? **Jason cuz he's boring and Piper cuz she's sooo whiny, and Frank becuz same reason as jason. also i used to hate rachel until she broke up with percy, lol.

**Who is your lust object? **PERCY! but leo and nico are soo hot too.

**Favorite pairing(s)? **PERCABETH 4EVER! but percy/cattia is better. i also like thalico!

**Least favorite pairing(s)?** Perachel is sooo gross and percico is soo icky cuz nico totally belongs with Thalia I mean whut?

**Have you written a Mary Sue? **isn't that a "perfect character" or something? Everyone keeps calling my OC one for some reason even tho she's not cuz she's clumsy.

**What types of fanfiction do you usually write/read? **romance!

**What is your opinion of the movies?** they are SO bad, oh my gods. They totally messed up percy and Luke!

**What is your opinion of the official artwork? **Ewww, the artist who drew the official art should be fired! he makes percy and nico and thalia sooo ugly.

**Have you ever drawn fanart? **once i drew nico sitting in darkness. I copied it from Viria's picture of him, lol!

**Do you often use/repost/edit Viria's fanart? **sometimes I use it as cover art for my fanfics. it's just art so it's OK! it's wayyy better than the official art anyway.

**If you said "yes" to the above question, do you ask her for permission/give her credit? **why should I have to ask or give credit? It's only art!

**Percy or Jason? **PERCY ALL THE WAY!

**Annabeth or Reyna? **Annabeth! but cattia is better than both of them~

**Nico or Hazel? **NICOOO!

**Who do you think is the most powerful of the Seven? **PERCY, totally! he's so awesome with water and stuff!

**Do you think Nico is straight, gay, bi, pan, or other? Please specify: **i think he's straight he was just confused about Percy i mean he was young so it's normal for him to have hero worship! HE ISN'T GAY!

**Kronos or Gaea as the best villain? **Kronos! gaea is kind of stupid i mean like she's just mother earth

Once Olivia had finished filling out the form, she paused to rub her hand, which had gained a cramp during all the writing. Then she looked over the waiver.

**WAIVER TO BE ADMITTED TO OFCMO**

_By signing the dotted line below, I hereby surrender any and all rights to sue the Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus for any damage I might sustain during my stay on their grounds. I put my fate entirely in the hands of the OFCMO staff, who will subject me to a long and grueling year of learning how to write good, semi-good, decent, okay, or at the very least readable fanfiction for the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_/_Heroes of Olympus_ fandom. From this point on, I will not be able to call the police, FBI, or get a lawsuit, because the OFCMO is invisible to them anyway even if I try._

_From this point on, upon signing this waiver, I have no personal rights and the OFCMO staff are free to do to me as they see fit, although I'm probably not aware of that at the moment because I'm only agreeing to this for the chance to chase after my lust objects or attempt to make my favorite ships canon, or both. I will not write a single word more of_ Percy Jackson and the Olympians_/_Heroes of Olympus _fanfiction, unless it's for a class writing assignment, until I pass all of my OFCMO courses and obtain my fanfiction license. I can leave camp without having to get said license, but that will require a painfully long legal process involving floods of red tape and a very good case to convince Joanne, who already has enough paperwork to deal with, to drop me. W__hen I sign this waiver, I automatically swear upon the River Styx that I will not leave OFCMO before receiving my license unless given permission to do so by Percy, Headmaster Riordan, or Joanne, and that I will not press charges for violation of rights upon receiving my license. _

_(Also, everything listed above is probably going completely over your head right now, because it takes up two whole paragraphs with only one break in between and there's no tl;dr below. In short, you'll end up signing this with the barest amount of knowledge of just what you're getting yourself into because you're likely too busy anticipating chasing after the object of your desire or making your favorite ships canon to bother reading this. Thank you for your cooperation.)_

_From,_

_Joanne Thunderbolt, Course Coordinator of OFCMO_

As expected of her, Olivia barely scanned the waiver as her eyes traveled down, searching for the spot to sign. She found the dotted line just underneath Joanne's name and scribbled her name onto it without another thought. The second she was finished, she put her pen down and let out a yawn.

"Well, I'm done," she declared tiredly, stealing a a glance at the clock as she handed the papers back to Thalia. Over two in the morning? Sheesh. She'd really gotten carried away with her last chapter. "So, that's it?"

"That's it," Thalia affirmed, folding the papers back up into the envelope. With a small grin, she added, "You might want to get some sleep now—it's a pretty big day tomorrow. And don't worry, that arrow in your computer won't be there after all of this is over."

On that note, she promptly turned on her heel and vanished straight into thin air.

Olivia blinked slowly at the spot where she'd sworn a character from her favorite book series had been standing just seconds earlier, but in her current state, she didn't have much inclination to think too hard about it. Yawning widely and convincing herself that, instead of dreaming, she'd just been imagining the whole thing from staying up so late for her fanfic, she conveniently ignored the arrow still stuck through her laptop's screen as she flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes.

Little did she know of what surprises lay in store for her in the morning.

* * *

**Notes: **After reading numerous Official Fanfiction Universities for other fandoms, I decided it was high time for the Percy Jackson fandom to get one as well. I know that there are two others already posted, but as neither of them are finished as of this time of writing, I thought it wouldn't hurt to take a shot at it myself.

I based the form loosely off of the one in the Official Fanfiction University of Olympus by Regardless1604, and the waiver off of the one in the International Academy of Hetalia Fanfiction by Lily Winterwood. Credit goes to both of them where it is due.

Also, if you don't know who Viria is, Viria is an artist who often makes fanart for the Percy Jackson series. It's very popular and widespread in the fandom, and often considered to be better than the official artwork. Please note that I am _not _making fun of her as a person, as I like her art too. I'm just poking fun at how widely her art is used.

And for the record, Joanne Thunderbolt is, if it's not obvious, my "author avatar" stand-in. That's about it.

Enrollments are open, so if you want to submit your own fan camper for OFCMO, just fill out the form in this chapter and PM it, and **PM only,** **please**. I will do my best to include every submission in the story. Feedback in general, as well as suggestions for the story, is also greatly appreciated. Thanks!


	2. The Chaos Begins

The first impression Percy had of the staff room when he walked in was that it was...white. Really, really white. It took a second for him to realize that was because of the towers of papers everywhere, and by "everywhere", he really meant everywhere. They were spread out over the long table in the center, covering up the wood surface almost completely, and stacked with varying degrees of tidiness along the walls and in the corners. They even covered the floor in some sort of carpet, hiding every inch so that the question of whether or not there was a rug in the room remained unanswered.

Jason was in one corner with Piper and Leo, all three of them sorting through piles of envelopes and reading through sheets pulled out from them. Annabeth was checking things off on a clipboard, a pencil behind her ear as she muttered to herself distractedly, while Hazel was trying futilely to reorganize some records. Frank, having transformed into a dog, was sniffing around the room in search of something in particular. Next to Hazel, Nico was going through a small mountain of forms, scowling more and more with each one he put into a stack once he was finished reading it.

All of them looked incredibly frazzled, bored, or just plain exhausted, which Percy couldn't blame them for. He was feeling pretty burned out himself. After all, going through PPC paperwork just to set the whole camp up and having to run around to let everyone know what was going on would certainly take its toll on you.

"Where's Joanne?" He thought the Course Coordinator would have at least been here, given that she had the most paperwork to fill out.

"Probably obsessively checking her emails in her office again," Piper replied without looking up from the form in her hand. She made a face at it, folding it back into its envelope before picking up another. "Seriously, do they really hate me that much? This is the twentieth form I've seen with me listed as one of the least favorite characters. Normally, I wouldn't care, but this is getting ridiculous."

"I'm still not sure where a lot of these fan writers get the idea that I'm boring," Jason deadpanned as he adjusted a stack of envelopes. "Yeah, I'm serious, but doesn't everyone have to be sometimes?"

"Not for me right now, man," Leo said cheerfully. He held up a form and waved it in the air, grin wide enough to split his face. "Look at this! Fiftieth one in a row that puts me as the lust object or as one of the favorite characters. I'm telling you, Team Leo is _real_!"

While Jason only sighed and Piper grinned, Percy had to laugh a little at that as he walked in, careful not to slip on any stray papers. "You think that's a lot? I don't think I can count how many I've seen calling me their lust object. I'm still not sure if I should be flattered or creeped out."

"'Creeped out' is more like it," came a short reply from Annabeth, who was still occupied with her clipboard. At that, the son of Poseidon had to raise an eyebrow. He knew he wasn't the most perceptive person in the world—she called him "seaweed brain" for a reason—but he was pretty sure she sounded jealous. Which was understandable.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth," Percy said teasingly. He reached over to put an arm around her shoulders, smiling slightly. "You know I wouldn't look twice at any of them with you around. There are just as many forms with us as their favorite pairing on them."

At that, Annabeth finally did turn around, and she allowed a small smile back. "That's true. But don't think I'm letting you out of my sight around them, seaweed brain."

"Wouldn't bet on—"

"Has anyone seen the report for the mini-Hellhounds?" Percy jumped, inadvertently pulling his arm away (much to Annabeth's displeasure), as Frank popped up next to him, hair rather disheveled from having just transformed back from being a dog. He looked desperate. "I've been looking for it all morning, and no one's seen it! Seriously, I need to find it."

"How come?" Hazel glanced up at him in concern, sheets still in hand. "There's still the manual about the minis if you need it."

"And I think Joanne has some files in her office," Leo interjected. "Knowing her, though, she probably mixed them up with some records on Mary Sues."

"No, no, I saw the files," Frank groaned, running one hand through his short hair. "But they've been chewed up by the mini-Hellhounds. Same goes for the manual. I swear they're out for all the information about them, it's like they don't want to be known about."

"Well, they do like paper with lots of words on them," Nico answered, gaze still fixed on the forms he was sifting through. "They're made whenever someone misspells a canon name, so with all the bad fanfiction popping up, they started to overpopulate in the Underworld. Trust me, Father was really happy to lend them here—said they were annoying the Hellhounds themselves."

Frank sighed. "I'm starting to see why. Remind me never to turn into anything around them ever again, I think I'll need mini-Hellhound repellent at this rate."

As if to illustrate his statement, a plot hole opened up in the wall and out came several mini-Hellhounds, all lunging at the Roman and tackling him to the floor to frantically lick his face, as well as Joanne herself. The coordinator herself looked somewhat unkempt, her cropped dark hair sticking up at several points over her head and several papers, including the report for the mini-Hellhounds, clutched in her hand, which she then proceeded to wave about while Frank flailed under his attack.

"Hey! Were any of you looking for these?" she asked. "Found this with Ares, I think he mixed it up with the receipt for the broadswords he ordered from the Amazons. I'm pretty sure one of you wanted to store these somewhere."

Gasping and cursing in Latin, Frank managed to push the tackling minis off with the help of Percy, Hazel, and Nico, who took his arms to get him back on his feet. He staggered slightly and gave a cough while Nico sent the Underworld creatures off with an order. "Yeah, I did," he replied. "The report for the mini-Hellhounds, actually."

"Really? Makes sense, I knew I was missing something there," Joanne muttered to no one in particular as she took out said report and handed it to him. He looked it over, eyes widening slightly with each sentence they passed over until they nearly resembled saucers in their size.

"...The average mini-Hellhound's diet includes 'raw bloodied meat, Mary Sue glitter, raw paper with words, and _raw fangirls and fanboys_?'" His voice nearly ended on a squeak of disbelief. "Okay, I get that Hellhounds have big appetites, but since _when_—?"

"It only applies to the kind of fangirls and fanboys coming in here as students," Annabeth replied, not looking up from her clipboard as Percy slung his arm around her shoulders again. "They don't really like the taste of people otherwise."

"Are you sure about that?" Jason eyed one bright red mini-Hellhound in particular as it practically bounced out the door, looking just the slightest bit apprehensive. "That one tried to eat me on its first day here. It's Birck, isn't it?"

"Wait, that's a misspelling of 'brick'," Piper interjected, frowning slightly. "And if their names are supposed to be misspellings of canon character names...since when did we have a character named 'brick'?"

"The Jason and brick pairing, remember?" Leo replied. "Still can't get over that. Truly, an epic romance for the ages. I think it was the most popular pairing listed on the forms."

"Hey, cupcakes!" None other than Coach Hedge poked his head in through the door, trusty bat in hand. He looked as if Christmas had come early. "Just got word from Grover. The fanbrats are here!"

"Already?" Hazel asked skeptically. "Weren't they scheduled to arrive tomorrow after we got all the forms sorted out?"

"Change of plans," the satyr said gleefully. "The summoning to get them here worked better than expected. Can't _wait _for the smack-down."

"Excellent. Thank you, Coach." Joanne folded up the rest of her papers and tucked them into her shirt pocket. "This calls for the orientation."

* * *

When Olivia awoke, she found herself blinking up at a clear blue sky, with grass tickling her back and arms. A breeze wafted across her face, carrying the fragrance of summer flowers and stirring through her tangled hair. This would have been pleasant, if not for the fact she distinctly didn't remember having been outside when she'd fallen asleep.

Come to think of it, what _had_ happened before she'd gone to sleep? She'd been working on the latest chapter for her fanfic, she remembered that much. Then she'd finished it, and she'd been so proud of it, and she'd just been about to submit it. Then what?

She frowned, eyebrows scrunching together as she tried to recall just what exactly had occurred. Her laptop had frozen, so she'd restarted it after a lot of swearing, yelling, and hitting of the keyboard. Then she'd logged back in onto her account and had tried to submit her chapter again. Next, there'd been an arrow, and her laptop had been destroyed, and she'd been panicking, and then Thalia had shown up and—

Wait. Arrow destroying her laptop? _Thalia Grace _showing up in her room? Okay, she definitely had to have been dreaming at that point.

With a yawn, the brunette pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around. It was then when she did that she realized she probably was still dreaming. She _had_ to be.

All around her, everything—every tree, stone, blade of grass—appeared to have been ripped straight out of official artwork for the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _series and made reality. She was on top of a sloping hill, in front of something that looked as if Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had been taken out of their respective locations and smashed together: on one side, there were several long rows of barracks, a small city of white buildings with red-tiled roofs and a statue-studded forum that suspiciously resembled New Rome, a massive field, and a model of the Colosseum. On the other, there were numerous cabins arranged in the shape of the final letter in the Greek alphabet (Ω), complete with a large sky-blue house to the side, a lava-pouring climbing wall, a dining pavilion, stables, and a forge and armory. Surrounding both sides was a vast forest with a shimmering blue lake and, in the very center between the two, was a large white marble building that seemed to have been built in the style of a palace.

But what was _really _strange was what was floating high above the place, just over the building's roof. It was a banner, hanging in the air with no visible means of support, colored in the same combination of bright orange and dark purple that the form she had filled out had been in. It read, in huge printed black letters: "WELCOME TO THE OFFICIAL FANFICTION CAMP OF MOUNT OLYMPUS".

_Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount_ _Olympus_? For a second, Olivia wondered if she'd read that wrong. But she wasn't able to muse on it much further, because right that moment, when she decided to look around again, a realization snapped her out of her rather sluggish thoughts and her still half-asleep state.

She wasn't alone. An entire crowd of people was surrounding her, many looking just as confused or disoriented. Some were still sleeping on the ground, oblivious to all that was going on, while several had broken off into little groups and were engaged in deep conversation. A few kept glancing wildly around, gaping at their surroundings and speechless from what seemed to be pure shock. Voices of varying ranges and pitches filled the air, with varying degrees of surprise and panic.

"Where am I?"

"Am I still dreaming? I seriously have to be dreaming."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Oh my gods, is this place what I think it is?!"

A group nearby was particularly noisy, all surrounding a black laptop. Having just lost her own laptop the night before to an arrow fired by a Hunter (but still not wanting to really admit it was truly _gone_), Olivia edged closer to them. The nearer she got, the more clearly she could hear their voices, and they all sounded to be in an argument.

"For the last time, Maya, I don't _care_ if you want to drool over your stupid Nico fanart collection! This is _my _laptop, and I'm using it!" a girl with short, curly blonde and blue-highlighted hair was shouting, her hands firmly on the laptop's keyboard.

Another girl, one with dark brown hair and a silver spike-studded ring, wore an expression that indicated if she could, she would snatch the computer out of the blonde's hands and run off to live happily ever after with it. "Oh, come on, Tracey! Just five minutes isn't going to kill you! I don't have my laptop right now and I _need_ to log in to my deviantArt!"

"What about _my_ fanfic?" a third girl interjected angrily. She had gravity-defying hot pink spikes for hair, with acne all over her face and braces on her teeth. "I haven't updated it in two weeks!"

"_I _haven't updated mine in two months!" one dark-skinned girl in a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and lemon yellow cap put in.

"Just five minutes!" a redheaded girl with a pale green complexion and an assortment of flowers in her hair pleaded. "Come on, Tracey, please! I need to work on my fic!"

"Uh—" Olivia began tentatively.

"No, no, no, no, and no!" Tracey snapped, one arm lashing out to shove away the pink-haired girl in particular (with a side snap of "_Quit it, Lia_!"). "None of you are _touching _this computer until I finish the latest chapter for my fanfic and submit it!"

"But _Tracey_—" the girl with the ring, known as Maya, whined.

"Shut up! I'm almost done." With a final tap on the keys, Tracey moved her mouse, and Olivia heard a distinct _click_ as, presumably, something was submitted.

Or not. Several seconds passed after that click, all in tense silence as the girls assembled around the laptop held their breath, and with each passing one, Tracey's frown deepened until she looked alarmingly like a typical character would when about to snap into an unholy rampage of rage. She finally let out a scream and slammed the laptop's lid shut. "God _damn _it! This is the _tenth time _it froze and crashed when I submitted it! This is sabotage, I tell you! _INTENTIONAL SABOTAGE_!"

"But now that you're done, can I use it now?" Maya sounded expectant.

"No!" Tracey, still scowling at her piece of technology, stood up and kicked it. She only succeeded, however, in knocking it over onto its side in the grass. "Ugh! I am _so_ suing whoever's responsible for this when I get out of here! First they send someone who says he's _Leo_ _Valdez _to tell me I've been accepted to some stupid fanfiction camp and _set my laptop on fire_, then they force me to sign a form in the _ugliest _color imaginable, and _now_ I have my laptop back, but it freezes, won't let me submit my fanfic chapter, and _crashes_!"

"Wait...how come you get to have your laptop and none of us do?" the green-skinned redhead questioned.

"_Because mine fell on my head and knocked me out_!" Tracey screeched. "Right after I got the fire put out! It was all _Valdez's _fault! If I see him here, I _swear—_"

"Hey, hey, don't go blaming Leo now," the girl in the camp shirt interrupted. "It could've just been an accident, you know."

"You're just saying that because you think he's hot, Jessie!" the infuriated laptop owner snapped.

"...So?" Now the other girl—Jessie—looked fairly defensive. "It's true!"

"Pfft, as if. Percy's still hotter," the pink-haired girl, Lia, scoffed while Tracey only let out another screech in response and flopped down onto the grass, hands over her face. "Everyone knows that."

"Both of you are wrong, it's Nico!" Maya had bounced back rather quickly from having been rejected for the chance at the computer. "_He's _the best of the Seven. Hello, 'son of Hades' mean anything to you guys?"

"Nico's not even in the Seven, Maya," Lia pointed out.

"I don't care, it's still true!"

"What about Luke?" the redhead piped up, and the more Olivia looked at her, the more sure she was that she had to be a dryad. That was the only reasonable explanation for that skin tone. "He was dreamy...I mean, he even went bad for a while! And bad boys are _so _dark and brooding."

"Ew, Luke," Maya muttered.

"Isn't he dead?" was the first thing out of Olivia's mouth in response. She regretted it instantly when all the girls in the group, even Tracey, turned to look at her, as if they'd all just realized she was there. She shrunk back slightly, an instinctual thing after years of being far from actively social.

The girl she was almost a hundred percent confident was a dryad looked borderline murderous, and suddenly Olivia was very, very glad that looks could not scorch people to ashes on the spot. "Don't. Remind. Me," the redhead spat, words like venom and fire in her eyes—at least until she suddenly burst into tears and started sobbing into her hands. "He didn't deserve that, to just...just break from that dumb Curse of Achilles! Stupid Kronos!"

Whatever words she had left were lost in a stream of endless crying (with green tears, confirming Olivia's suspicions) and Lia awkwardly patted her on the back, occasionally saying things such as "there, there, Cherry". Tracey just groaned and covered her face again, raking her fingers through her curls, as Jessie and Maya not-so-discreetly edged over to her fallen computer.

But before anyone could say or do anything else, an announcement suddenly blared seemingly from the air itself at that exact moment, causing practically everyone to jump. "All campers must report to the Big House, also known as the blue house, in fifteen minutes. I repeat, all campers must report to the Big House in fifteen minutes or else be devoured by a mini-Hellhound."

"A _mini-Hellhound_?" Olivia repeated in disbelief. "What the hell is tha—"

She was cut off by several shrieks from a group at the back, followed by even more screams, scuffling noises, and the sound of running feet as everyone started stampeding down the hill and towards the camp to escape whatever was causing the shrieks. Olivia was bumped and jostled all over the place in her attempt to keep up with the wave; though it didn't help she kept stumbling over her own feet as well.

A particularly hard jostle sent her completely to the ground, landing flat on her face. When she tried to get back up, everyone around nearly trampled her into the dirt in their attempts to escape. By the time the feeling of feet knocking her back and forth was fading, she had the sense that something was now tugging at her leg, but she ignored it.

"Ughh—" She tried to pull herself up and get to her feet, but the "something" made a growling noise and gave a sharp yank, slamming her into the grass. "_Hey_!"

But when Olivia looked back, she was greeted by the sight of a small Hellhound, roughly the size of a puff ball, with bristling black fur, glowing red eyes, and a disproportionately large, snarling mouth.

Full of huge teeth.

That were nearly about to sink right into her leg.

For that one moment, staring right at the monstrous creature, she didn't scream or panic or flail around wildly in a desperate attempt to get it off. She just stared, too frozen in shock to even move. Then—

"AAIIYYEEEE!" a voice shrieked, promptly accompanied by the flash of a sparkling silver blade with a spike-studded black handle. Its wielder, the girl called Maya, swung it through the air right at the two. With a loud "_WHAP_!", the small Hellhound was sent flying like a baseball hit in a home run and straight into the sky. If one looked up, one could see a twinkle above the horizon in the exact spot where the tiny creature had vanished.

For a moment, Olivia just gaped at the girl, who was now standing confidently with her sword lifted in the air. She looked every inch the ideal fantasy hero: cool, calm, and poised, with the sunlight shimmering off of the blade and casting a pure white glow. But not even a second later, all the force from holding such a heavy weapon came crashing down and her arms abruptly dropped, the sword slamming down towards the ground.

"Ughh!" The girl groaned, now starting to shake from the effort as she tried to pull it back up. "Why is this so _heavy_? It's supposed to be big and light, not big and like an _anvil_!"

Olivia blinked. "...Where did you even get that from?"

The sword wielder merely gestured to the hand she'd been wearing a ring on, and it was then that she realized said piece of jewelry was now gone. "It transforms from my ring," Maya replied, a proud note in her voice—or the closest she could manage while wheezing from the effort of trying to get her sword up. "Like Riptide, but not from a pen."

"Oh." With a jolt, she realized they were now the only ones left on the hill. Everyone else seemed to have gone right into camp. How much time had even passed?

"You know, I didn't get your name," the other girl commented, now starting to pant from the effort of trying to lift her weapon. "What's your name?"

"Olivia Maxwell," Olivia answered. "You're Maya, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Maya St. Tremain." Maya paused. "Or you can call me Maya di Angelo. Either's fine."

Before any more small talk could be made, however, a new wave of Hellhounds chose that moment to show up on the crest of the hill, just some meters away. All of them were baring their teeth, and all of them looked very angry. Or very hungry. Or both. Both worked just as well.

It certainly did for Olivia and Maya, who took that second to exchange a glance and agree on one thing: _run_.

And they did.

* * *

Gasping, panting, and stumbling over shed black fur, Olivia staggered up the steps to the sky-blue house several minutes later, with Maya and her dragged sword following. Why Maya had chosen to keep that stupid thing while they'd been running from their lives from things that looked like shrunk versions of Underworld monsters, she had no idea, and right now, she didn't care. She was just thankful they'd survived. She had no idea she could even run that fast.

"That was—that was so—_close_," Maya gasped out, breathing hard and sharp. Olivia would have agreed, if she could say anything coherent while trying to recover from the stitch now gained in her side. She could only nod as she pushed the door open and they stepped in.

The room was vast, looking almost exactly like how the rec room in the original Big House from the books had been described, but with a higher ceiling and wider walls. A ping-pong table was set up at the back, with screens set up on either side to hide silhouettes of people. The entire crowd of people Olivia had seen on the hill was assembled now, a faint murmur of chatter being held throughout as she and Maya slipped in.

Only one person was in the back behind the table, and that was a scrawny, glasses-wearing girl with a bright red megaphone Olivia didn't recognize. She was currently turned towards one of the screens, talking to someone apparently behind it, before straightening up.

"Attention!" Her voice blared through the megaphone, and Olivia realized it was the same one that'd told everyone to report here. Immediately, the chattering ceased, and the girl adjusted her glasses before continuing. "Hello to you all. I'm sure you're wondering why you are here and where you are—"

"Why am _I _here?" a voice interrupted. The source, Olivia saw, was a bespectacled boy with stringy, dark blond hair and acne. He looked indignant. "I'm not supposed to be here! This is a camp for _poor writers_! I AM NOT A POOR WRITER!"

"You signed the form, buddy," the girl deadpanned, lowering her megaphone. "So you're here."

"_I was threatened with a skeleton army_!" the boy shouted. "And my name is _Linton Fieldings_! Not 'buddy'!"

"Still got you to sign, Mr. _Fieldings, _so tough luck." The corner of her mouth twitched, as if she was fighting a smirk, and then she turned back to her megaphone. "You are currently in the Official Fanfiction Camp of Mount Olympus. Yes, _Mount Olympus_. Home of the gods. They let us use this place for the camp, so praise Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and Hades. And you're all here because you've committed grave offenses to the_ Percy Jackson and the Olympians__, _slash _Heroes of Olympus_, fandom that have led to monster outbreaks from Tartarus—"

But she was cut off yet again as protests immediately broke out through the crowd.

"I didn't do anything! I just wanted to write my fanfic!"

"It's not my fault if my OC is perfect! That doesn't make her a Sary Mue or whatever you call it!"

"Who cares if I copied that fanart? It's way better than the official art anyway!"

"You're just jealous of how good my fanfic is!"

"SHUT UP!" the girl finally bellowed through the megaphone. The protests stopped as quickly as they'd come, probably because everyone had been nearly blown off their feet by the sound. She continued in a milder voice, though it only sounded more annoyed than anything. "Listen up, campers. I don't _care_ if you think you're hot shit, because newsflash: _you_ _aren't_. You have problems, and we're going to fix them. And—"

Again, she was interrupted, but this time, it seemed to be coming from someone behind the screen. No matter how hard Olivia strained her ears, she couldn't hear who was talking or what they were saying. The only indication there was a noise at all was the megaphone holder leaning in towards the screen, intently listening, before turning back towards the crowd.

"Alright, so I forgot to tell you guys my name." She sounded more sheepish than irritated now, and then she cleared her throat. "I'm Joanne Thunderbolt, your Course Coordinator. Well, that's not my real name, but I digress. _Anyway_, here in camp, you're going to be learning how to write fanfiction from here on out. You'll also be learning additional things to help with that. The rules..."

Joanne held out a hand towards one of the screens expectantly, and received a paper. With a flourish, she began to read.

"Rule number one: no glomping, tackling, or otherwise attacking of camp staff," she said. There was a loud groan at this, and she glared. "Hey, you have a problem with that, take it up with the mini-Hellhounds. I'm sure Hades would be perfectly happy to lend us some more."

As if to emphasize her statement, a brigade of said creatures hopped out from behind the screens, lining up in a perfect formation in front of them and glaring daggers at the campers. Olivia involuntarily shuddered and brushed off a stay scrap of fur from her shoulder.

"Rule number two," Joanne continued. "No campers are allowed in the staff building in the middle of camp. I repeat, _no_ campers, so don't even think of trying to jump in Percy's bedroom. Or Leo's. Or Nico's. The mini-Hellhounds will punish violators of this rule more than appropriately."

Said mini-Hellhounds ominously growled in unison, causing those at the front of the crowd to step back.

"Rule number three," the coordinator went on. "This is on Mount Olympus, so don't even think of trying to go near where the gods live. There are borders around camp for a reason. If you get blasted to bits by a wrathful god for entering their palace, don't say we didn't warn you.

"And rule number four—"

"Joanne!" An angry voice cut in, and before Joanne could snap in exasperation over how this was the third time in a row she'd been interrupted, none other than a furious son of Hades stormed in through the doors off to the side, an aura of darkness practically radiating off of him as he stormed into the back. Immediately, everything around him seemed frozen in time, as if just the sight of the demigod was enough to glue almost the entire crowd's feet to the floor.

The aforementioned demigod was flourishing a paper, which he slammed down onto the table in front of Joanne. "You left your badfic sample in the Underworld _again_! And right on Father's throne! I can't keep making excuses for you, Joanne, you know he hates it when you do that and you keep _doing it_—"

"Um, Nico—" Joanne suddenly looked nervous, eyes flicking back and forth between him and to the crowd.

"And let's not get into what happened with Cerberus!" Nico snapped, snatching the paper back up to brandish at her. "I swear to _Hades_, if this happens _one more_ _time, _I will..."

His voice died out as he looked around and realized just what he'd walked in on. His gaze landed on the crowd right in front of him, filled with numerous fans who were all staring at him with expressions that held varying degrees of awe and delight that made him feel uneasier by the second. _  
_

For what felt like an agonizing eternity, there was only tense silence, until Joanne finally broke it with an awkward clearing of her throat. "...So, about that badfic—"

But she never got the chance to finish. At that moment, more than half of the crowd, Maya, Olivia, Jessie, Lia, and Cherry included, rose to their feet as one and proceeded to stampede in a seemingly endless wave towards the King of Ghosts himself.

Fortunately, the mini-Hellhounds were quick to intervene.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**

And that's the beginning of the camp itself. The actual courses will start next chapter, but no promises as to when exactly it'll be up. Maybe next week. I'm trying to get a steady schedule down for this fic, so we'll just have to see how well that goes.

Special thanks to everyone who followed and/or favorited this story! Please drop a review to tell me how I'm doing; I want to keep every single canon character as close to their book counterpart as possible. And thanks especially to wisdom conquers all for submitting Maya. Camper submissions are still open, so please feel free to send in your own character.


	3. Fur and First Impressions

When Olivia woke up, her head felt roughly like a boulder in terms of heaviness. She groaned, opening one eye and blinking sluggishly, a wave of disorientation passing over her. _What_..._happened_?

She rolled over on one side, an arm flopping out to smack into something. Namely, a face.

"_Ow_!" Olivia jumped when she realized it was Maya. Said girl now sat up, rubbing her nose and making a face. "What was that for?"

"It was an accident," Olivia grumbled defensively, letting out a yawn. She pulled herself up on her elbows, rubbing an eye. Something shifted under her, letting out a noise that sounded suspiciously like squeaking bed springs. "Where...what happened, anyway?"

As she spoke, she looked around curiously. They were in some kind of cabin, with a high wood ceiling and two bunk beds on opposite sides, her on one and Maya on the other. They were both covered in orange bedspreads patterned with swords that looked too much like Riptide to be a coincidence.

Olivia furrowed her brow, trying to remember. Unfortunately, that wasn't quite as easy a task as she'd anticipated. Her mind still felt uncoordinated, as if it was still unconscious while her body was awake and was completely fogged over. She did remember high-pitched screaming and the smothering feeling of black fur, however. And a smell that was far too much like dog breath for her comfort.

"Uh..." Maya interrupted herself with a loud yawn. "Dunno...weren't we in this place where I saw Nico and...there was a stampede, or...something...and then the mini-Hellhounds..."

She then paused, mouth gaping. Drool started to gather at the corner of her mouth, much to Olivia's discomfort, as a vacantly dreamy look filled her eyes. "_Nico_...oh, wow...oh, Nico, the Italian stallion..."

"An Italian _what_—"

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

Olivia and Maya froze, right before exchanging a look of sheer terror. Neither of them could speak, frozen by the sound of the horrible ripping noises following the scream.

Slowly, Olivia slid off of the bed and feet-first onto the floor. She pulled the door tentatively open, involuntarily wincing at the creak from its hinges, and poked her head out through the crack. Behind her, she heard a small shuffling noise as Maya came up behind her to look out as well.

Outside, in the center of the cabins, was the very bizarre and unexpected sight of a tall, freckle-faced girl wrestling with a mini-Hellhound. She was continuing to scream, shouting out words in some thick Scottish accent and her frizzy red hair whipping about as she beat the creature around the head with a broadsword that looked too heavy for someone of her stature to carry, in the same vein as the one Maya had had. Unlike Maya's, however, this girl looked perfectly adept with hers.

"OFF WITH YE!" the girl roared. With another hefty _thwack_ of the blade, the mini-Hellhound went flying through the air, shrieking. Proud, she got to her feet and stood tall, only to be attacked by yet another one, this time accompanied by an entire horde.

It didn't even take a minute until the girl had completely disappeared under a mass of black, shrieking, until there was an unpleasant _gulp _from one of the mini-Hellhounds. It then sat up on its hind legs, looking distinctly fatter than it had before, and Olivia gaped.

"Did...did that...just...?" she choked out, jaw practically hitting the floor.

"I think it did," Maya replied dazedly, boggling from over her shoulder at the scene.

No sooner than she had spoken, the mini-Hellhound promptly doubled over. Its mouth snapped open like a hinge, and out came the girl, sword and all, tumbling onto the grass and completely drenched from head to toe in slobber. She looked unharmed, save for her hair being somewhat less frizzy, otherwise, but that didn't stop her from getting right back up to swear loudly and excessively enough at the creature to make a teenage boy failing at a video game blush.

For the mini-Hellhound's part, along with its surrounding comrades, none of them looked very fazed, though it was hard to tell with their perpetual lack of actual expression. Not even a few seconds into the girl's tirade, they all swiveled suddenly around at a sound no one but them seemed to be able to hear and, as one, rose to jump through a plot hole that opened up in the ground. Within minutes, they were gone, the plot hole closing up as quickly as it had appeared.

The girl, however, didn't seem to notice. She was still ranting, and Olivia was pretty sure that at this rate, she wouldn't stop until she'd run out of air.

"_What is going on out here_!" A door to another cabin, which looked suspiciously like Hera's, flung open, followed by the blond boy with acne Olivia had seen earlier—Linton Fieldings, wasn't it?—poking his head out. He scowled, pushing his taped glasses up his nose with one hand. "Some of us are _trying _to get some rest here!"

"Och, shut your trap, Fieldings," the girl snapped. Looking around, she finally seemed to have realized the mini-Hellhounds had gone. She blinked. "Hey, where'd those wee devils go? I wasn't done giving them a piece of my mind!"

"Uh, they went that way," Olivia replied awkwardly, gesturing towards the wall where the plot hole had just disappeared seconds before. "Through this...hole thing. But isn't it a bit weird that we're all in random cabins—"

"Who're you?" Maya interrupted, side-eyeing the girl. "And what's with your accent?"

The girl looked affronted. "For your information, lass, I am—"

"She's Maggie MacDougal," Linton cut in. He didn't look too happy about knowing this. "Also known as the token annoying Scots stereotype."

"_Oy_!" The girl—Maggie—now whirled towards the blond, sword drawn. "You take that back, puny lad! I'll have you know I am _proud _of my heritage, thank you very much! OCH AYE THE NOO!"

"Oh, shut _up _already," Linton groaned. "It's bad enough I have to see you at school. Always gushing about your stupid Nico."

"Aye, not as stupid as _your_ fantasies about Percy and Artemis's wedding!" Maggie shot back, while Maya made a strangled noise at the "stupid Nico" part. Olivia made a face, however. Percy, her boyfriend, and Artemis, her mother, being _married_? Now that was just wrong. "Honestly, I know they're meant to be, but you take it too far!"

"_YOU TAKE THAT BACK_!"

"Guys, seriously, calm down!" Olivia raised both hands in an attempt at placating. Though, the key word was _attempt_. She had no idea how to even play peacekeeper, and now that she thought about it, it was kind of sad she had to be the one to do it. "Let's just talk this out, okay? Linton, you said you know her? Like, outside of here?"

"Of course I do," Linton snapped. "Not that I want to. She's in my homeroom, and by gods, she's the most infuriating person I've ever had the misfortune to meet. If you value your brains, stay away from her."

"Ha!" Maggie gave a loud snort. "Listen to him! Going on about brains while he's shut up on his computer all the time!"

"For your information, it's a _Mac_, used for writing my stories!" Linton snarled. "All of which are far too good for this place to appreciate!"

"Who're you on ?" Maya interjected.

Linton turned his nose up. "If you simply _must_ know, I am Mr. Lunar Everything, proud author of the_ Heart of the Moon Queen_ saga."

It took a second for that to sink in. At last, Olivia spoke. "Wait...you're the one who wrote that fic about Percy being framed as a traitor and exiled by the gods and then coming back with Artemis?"

"Yes." Linton said the word as if it were as obvious as two plus two equaling four.

Another second passed. Then—

"_AHAHAHAHA_!"

—Maya broke the silence by bursting out in laughter hard enough to clutch her side, sinking down to the ground in a heap. She was practically rolling around, shaking too hard to even stand up as she cackled hysterically. Olivia only blinked. Had Maya snapped? _  
_

Linton's glare was fierce enough to melt steel. "_What's so funny_?"

"—oh—oh my gods—_that fanfic_," Maya gasped out, tears starting to scream from her eyes. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, shoulders trembling. "You—oh gods—dude, you _really _suck at writing lemons, you know that?"

The ground could have exploded under Olivia's feet then, and if it had, she wouldn't have been nearly as shocked as she was now. "_MAYA_!" Her voice came out as an indignant shriek, and she felt her face heat up. "You—_what_—"

"The Fieldings lad wrote about _baby making_?" Maggie asked incredulously, glancing back and forth between the still laughing Maya and the stunned Linton. "I knew he liked writing cheesy rescue scenes and weddings, but _that_? That, I didn't see."

"_SHUT UP_!" If Olivia's face was red, it was pale in comparison to Linton's. He had turned such a vivid shade of scarlet that all that was needed to complete the picture was steam coming from his ears. He folded his arms defensively over his chest, pointedly avoiding any eye contact. "That was—I wrote that _three years ago_! I have _improved_, and that was only in the first installment, I just didn't have time to revise it or take it _out_—"

"'_Throbbing joystick of love_'!" Maya shouted, doubling over herself again in her giggling. "'_Soft orbs of flawless flesh_! '_Dripping wet love cavern_'!"

"WHY YOU—!" In milliseconds, Maya's laughter quickly turned to shrieking as Linton launched himself at her, tackling head-on. They quickly devolved into a mess of flailing limbs and cursing as the two started pummeling at every inch of the other they could reach.

"You guys! Stop! _Stop_!" It took more than a bit of effort for Olivia to get in between them, trying to elbow them apart. However, she only got a hit that had missed its target in the face for her trouble from Maya, who was currently shoving her fist into Linton's stomach. She might as well not have done anything, because the two were fighting as well as you'd expect teenagers with no combat experience and only raw anger would. Now Maya was half-smacking Linton, half-trying to pull off her ring to turn it into its sword form, but it was understandably taking longer than it should have, considering who was now punching at her nose like no tomorrow.

Olivia's voice turned into a plea as she dodged a stray kick from Linton. "Maggie! _Help me_!"

Unfortunately for her, however, Maggie was too preoccupied with cheering Maya on. "Go, lass! Go for the eyes! A good hit should do it! Then his knees!" she was shouting, waving her arms as wildly as if she were a spectator at a football game. "Harder! Och, _swing_ your arm, don't jab it!"

"MAGGIE!" Olivia practically screamed in frustration.

"What?" Maggie replied defensively. "Fighting is a healthy outlet!"

"Hey!" The cabin door which Linton had come out of opened again, this time by a boy with cropped black hair and two red streaks highlighted on the side. He looked, for lack of a better term, cranky. "What's going on out here? Seriously, the noise is—_Linton_!"

He interrupted himself when his eyes landed on the scrapping pair on the ground, along with Olivia in between, and she saw the recognition in his face at Linton. However, he didn't look angry, more exasperated as if he'd seen this happen before.

"Come _on_," he groaned. "Linton, can't you go one minute without picking a fight with someone here? Seriously, dude, it's getting old."

"Stay out of this, Ace!" Linton snapped, not even looking up as he tried to punch Maya's jaw. Maya shrieked and bit down on his fist, hanging on while he started screeching in pain.

"_Guys_!" Olivia cried pleadingly.

"Hold on, I got this." The boy—Ace—rolled up his sleeves and took out a sword from seemingly nowhere. The blade was black, in an almost perfect imitation of Stygian iron. He then proceeded to wave it threateningly. "HEY! HEY, IF YOU TWO DON'T CUT IT OUT, I'M GOING TO RUN YOU THROUGH WITH THIS! GOT IT?!"

But for all the reaction Maya and Linton showed to his statement, he might as well have done nothing. They remained too busy trying to beat each other into the ground than listen to anyone other than their own screaming at each other.

Ace groaned, letting his sword drop to his side, while Maggie continued to shout about "beating that damn Fieldings lad". "Well, you can't say I didn't try."

"That's not helping!" Olivia yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault Linton doesn't give up when he wants to beat someone!" Ace protested. "Believe me, he does this with almost everyone when it comes to his fanfics!"

"COME ON, LASS!" Maggie roared at Maya, waving her sword. "SHOW HIM THE MEANING OF TRUE PAIN!"

It was then that, once again, the disembodied voice from earlier on the hill—_Joanne's _voice—spoke out of thin air, causing Olivia and Ace to jump, Maggie to cease her cheering, and Maya and Linton to pause in mid-punch. "Attention, campers! Report to the dining pavilion in fifteen minutes for your new activity schedules. I repeat, report to the dining pavilion for your new activity schedules or be devoured by the mini-Hellhounds."

There was a horrible silence, until Maya spoke.

"What—"

That was the last thing said before, out of a newly opened plot hole, a swarm of mini-Hellhounds descended upon them.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later found the five of them stumbling into the dining pavilion outside the Big House, all disheveled, panting, and feet sore enough to fall off after tons of sprinting that could put track teams to shame. Scraps of fur clung to their clothes and hair, sticking like bits of fuzz.

Hardly anyone else in the already fairly crowded pavilion, however, looked much better. Several still looked half-asleep, others were covered in drool and mini-Hellhound fur as well, and a few had simply dozed off on their tables. There was still steady chatter, however, enough to make Olivia's ears hurt.

"Oh, God," she groaned, collapsing onto the nearest bench. She pulled the closest dish available towards her, which happened to be a plate of bacon, and started chewing on it. "Remind me never to try and outrun a mini-Hellhound again. That was the second time already and it hasn't even been more than...what, a day? Two days?"

"Tell me about it," Maya and Linton said at the same time. There was a pause before they both looked horrified at their agreement on something.

"You guys, too?" Jessie was sitting across from them, nibbling on an apple and looking almost dead on her feet. She was soaked from head to toe in slobber that dripped steadily from her shoulders and onto the bench, drenching her hair from under her now lopsided cap. "Those mini-Hellhounds, I swear. They're out to get me personally. You have no idea how many times I got eaten today."

"Try throwing paper at them," Ace advised as he sat down next to Maggie, who was now burying her face in scrambled eggs and sausages. "They like that better than people. I tried that with Anabeht, and it works as long as it's only one mini-Hellhound you're dealing with, not a pack."

"Did you hear?" A blonde beside Jessie, hair tied into a braid, leaned over with her hand cupped around her mouth in a conspiratorial whisper. "About Lia and Cherry? They got caught sneaking into the staff building!"

"Wait, _what_?" Olivia nearly dropped her strip of bacon into her lap, just barely managing to catch it with her fingers. "What happened? Who caught them?"

"Not sure," the blonde said, frowning. "I heard it was Jasson and...some other mini-Hellhound, but I don't remember which one. Birck?"

"It was Hezal, Elliot," Tracey cut in wryly. She stabbed at her waffle with her fork, rubbing one eye with her free hand. "Rumor has it they sent them to the Underworld for janitorial jobs at Hades's palace, but it's all obviously a load of crock. Why would Hades want us anywhere near him?"

"Hey, we're at a camp run by people from a book series," Olivia deadpanned, returning to munching on her bacon. "Anything can happen, right?"

"Why I'm still here is completely lost on me," Linton sniffed, picking at a piece of toast. "I'll have you know my _Heart of the Moon Queen _saga has over eight hundred reviews. _Eight hundred_! If that's not good enough for this place, I don't know what it is."

"And most of, if not all, of those reviews are just gushing praise over how wonderful your work is, not actual assessment of the work," the same voice from the announcement earlier said dryly from over his shoulder.

Linton then let out a high-pitched shriek, practically jumping a foot into the air and nearly tumbling off of his seat when he landed. He just barely caught himself, arms and legs flailing to smack into Ace beside him, who dropped his muffin, and into Joanne herself. For her part, Joanne took this in stride, only pushing up her glasses to continue while Maggie snorted loudly.

Olivia blinked. Either they all were really slow to catch on, or Joanne had a master's degree in sneaking up on people. She seemed to have only just arrived; there were papers in her hand and her hair stuck up on several ends on one side. If Olivia squinted, she thought she could make out some dark circles under her eyes as well. Or maybe that was just poorly applied makeup; she couldn't tell either way.

"I—what—you—" Linton spluttered, his face red enough to put the sliced strawberries on Tracey's waffle to shame. "_You_—"

"Anyway!" Joanne turned away to head towards the front table, which was surrounded by a guarding line of mini-Hellhounds, and it was then that Olivia realized the coordinator was still in her pajamas, complete with fuzzy white-and-lavender bathroom slippers. She wondered if Joanne either didn't know or didn't care. Probably the latter.

"ATTENTION, CAMPERS!" Nearly everyone in the pavilion jumped at the sound, which came from the bright red bullhorn Joanne had seemingly summoned from out of nowhere. "As I said earlier, today you're getting your new activity schedules! Boot camp begins in ten minutes, so hurry up, eat your bacon, and we'll get started. If you're not finished by then...well, too bad."

"You're all going to be divided based on whether you're Greek or Roman," Percy added from his spot at the table. His statement was accompanied by the _thump_ of several girls hitting the ground in a swoon, and Annabeth scowled next to him. "Today will be when you're properly organized, since...well, after the stampede, we had to randomly put you all somewhere."

"That's still no excuse for why I was in a Roman bunker!" an indignant voice that Olivia recognized as Cherry's cried.

Percy's hand twitched faintly, mostly in the palm area, as if being restrained from making contact with his face in response. "Yeah. We got that, Miss...Jerry?"

"_Cherry_!" Cherry wailed, the flowers in her hair drooping.

"Right." Percy grinned weakly. "So, we'll be handing out the schedules, and you'll all split up in groups based on who's directing your first activity. That's about it. Knock yourselves out!"

The question of just how schedules would be passed around among what had to be tons of campers from the front table alone was immediately answered when a plot hole manifested in the air and the son of Poseidon swiped out a stack of papers, each inscribed on the back with some runes. Said runes glowed, sending the papers flying out over the crowd to meet their designated owners. The mini-Hellhounds twitched as if to leap for them, but were being restrained by some invisible leash.

Olivia's schedule, of course, smacked her squarely in the face. She sputtered, hands clawing up at the paper to yank it down so she could get a good look at it. Her first activity? Actual Greek Mythology and History 101, directed by Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood.

"This is an _outrage_!" Olivia jumped, looking up to realize that Tracey was now standing, brandishing her paper furiously in the air and crumpling it in her shaking fist. "My first activity is with _Leo Valdez_? I DEMAND A RESCHEDULE! I will not _stand_ for this!"

"Hey, come on," Leo said defensively. "What've you got against the repair boy?"

"_You set my laptop on fire_!" Tracey shrieked. "And then it fell on me and _knocked me out_!"

"...Oh. Yeah, that." Leo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. My fire can get a little out of control."

"Only a _little_?" Tracey cried indignantly. At the same time, several girls let out shouts of protest, which magnified in volume as more and more people joined in.

"Why does _she _get to have her first activity with Leo?"

"She doesn't even like him! Who decided these schedules, anyway?"

"You can get out of control with _me _any time, Leo sweetie!"

"LEO! MARRY ME!"

"Hey! HEY!" Joanne shouted, flailing as she tried and failed to make herself heard over the noise. "YOU GUYS! SERIOUSLY!"

Desperate, she made a grab for the megaphone, but Piper beat her to it. Without further ado, the daughter of Aphrodite put the megaphone to its intended use. For some reason, as Olivia absentmindedly took note of, Ace seemed a little happier seeing her stand up, which persisted even when they all heard her command:

"MINI-HELLHOUNDS!" she shouted. "_ATTACK_!"

The shouting from the group of girls who had started the whole thing continued, only now it turned for the louder and less wordy as the mini-Hellhounds descended upon them.

As the sounds of screaming and gulping filled the air, accompanied by flurries of fur, Olivia let out a long groan and slumped down. She felt her head hit the table, and she decided it'd be best to keep it there for another few minutes.

This was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Wow! Got more camper forms this time around, and more feedback. Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed, and special thanks to meggymoocow for submitting Maggie, Jessica North for submitting Elliot, and NeverForgiveOrForget161616 for submitting Ace. School got in the way on this chapter for a while, but no worries, I'm not abandoning this fic.

Also, some clarification: yes, your camper can be a demigod. I got this question more than once on the submitted forms, so I'm just putting it here for future reference. But keep in mind your camper isn't a demigod in reality (outside of the OFCMO); if they're listed as one, it's only because of their Mary Sue/Gary Stu OC.

Keep sending in your campers, and don't forget to review!


End file.
